HermanoCorazón
by CieloCriss
Summary: Tai tenía dos hermanitos. Una llamada Kari y uno llamado Izzy... pero un día, en un lugar lleno de gente, le soltó la mano a uno de éstos y lo perdió aparentemente para siempre. Una historia diferente y de fraternidad.
1. Piérdete

Es difícil saber cuándo escribí este fic. Lo más probable es que haya sido escrito entre 2002 y 2003. Mi redacción ha cambiado mucho desde ese entonces, pero este fic me pone nostálgica y es fresco, está basado en una película que me gustó mucho, no recuerdo el título exacto, creo que se titulaba "El lado profundo del mar", o algo así, pero aclaro que publico este fic como mero pasatiempo y sin fines de lucro. La historia habla de la fraternidad y bueno… aquí se plantea lo que pasaría si Kari, Tai e Izzy fueran hermanos. Intervienen Matt, Tk y Sora.

**HermanO****-CorazóN**

Por CieloCriss

1.- ¡Piérdete!

**E**l baúl olía a cedro. El nene se introdujo en éste con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se escondió y dejó caer la pesada tapadera y quedó totalmente oculto. Volvió a reír a pesar de que ahora estaba en peligro de morir asfixiado.

-¿Izzy?, ¿en dónde te metiste? – dijo de pronto un niño de posibles 6 años, cuya cabeza era un enredo de cabellos canelas y esponjados.

El infante suspiró, no sonreía ni estaba feliz. Se introdujo en el baño y revisó si el que buscaba se había ocultado tras la cortina o en el armario de toallas. No estaba por ningún lado.

-¡Ah, aquí estás Tai! – saludó en regaño su mamá - ¿Qué no te dije que cuidaras de Izzy?, es hora de irnos y tengo qué alistar a tu hermanita, la exposición no tarda en iniciar, no es hora de jugar a las escondidas.

-Perdón, mamá, ya casi estamos listos – dijo Tai un poco triste, no le gustaba ser reprendido, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de que Izzy quisiera jugar cuando no debían, y lo peor era que siempre lo culpaban a él de todo.

Salió del baño y rápidamente entró al pequeño estudio que había en su casa. Escuchó las risas de Izzy salir de ese baúl de cedro y se sintió con ganas de dejarlo ahí… Tai se sentía un poco desplazado o ignorado por culpa de sus hermanitos.

Su deber de hermano pudo más, suspiró nuevamente y corrió para sacarlo de ahí. Abrió el baúl y se encontró con el rostro sonriente del pequeño que tenía el cabello rojo.

-¡Hola! – gritó el niño, se puso de pie - ¡Me hallate!

-Izzy, no te vuelvas a meter ahí ¿Entiendes?, es peligroso, te puedes morir.

Izzy miró a Tai muy asombrado y asintió mientras el mayor lo sacaba del cofre gigante.

-¡Hijos, es hora de irnos! ¡Izzy! ¡Tai! – oyeron que gritaba su mamá.

Los niños corrieron y salieron de la casa, su madre los esperaba para cerrar la puerta del aposento.

-Tai, asegúrate de cuidar a Kari mientras termino de asegurar la casa ¿Quieres?

-Sí, mamá.

-¿Y papá? – preguntó Izzy

-No irá a la exposición, está trabajando, pero ustedes me acompañarán ¿Verdad?

-¡Sí! – gritó Izzy, muy contento, Tai sonrió mientras amarraba bien el porta-bebé de su hermanita Kari.

Ése día era la primera exposición de fotografía de la señora Yagami. La inauguración estaba por iniciar. A ésta asistiría junto a sus tres hijos. Tai de 6 años, Izzy de 6, y Kari de meses.

El sol de primavera estaba oculto por las nubes densas que cubrían la ciudad, los niños iban contando cuántas eran y cuáles eran sus formas. Kari era una bebita angelical de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos, era muy parecida a su madre, quien era una joven mujer de largo pelo café.

Izzy tenía ojos negros y el cabello color ladrillo, era ocurrente y muy travieso.

Tai era el más moreno de los tres, tenía la mirada inquieta, pero desde el nacimiento de sus hermanos se había vuelto muy responsable, casi parecía que se limitaba a todas horas.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Sí, Izzy, ¿ves ese edificio?, aquí mami va a exponer todas las fotos que tomamos juntos en el parque, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí.

La familia estacionó el coche y se introdujo al edificio. Aruka Yagami lucía radiante junto a sus hijitos, sólo faltaba su marido para que ese día fuera de verdad especial y memorable. Algunos reporteros la entrevistaron, ella siempre respondía que sus hijos eran su inspiración y los presumía a todas horas.

La exposición de fotografías estaba siendo un éxito, los críticos aseguraban que era el comienzo de una gran artista. Los niños no se separaban de su madre. Ella arrastraba la carriola donde Kariestaba recostada, Tai se sujetaba del vestido de su madre e Izzy le tomaba la mano a su hermano mayor.

-¡Yagami! ¿Es usted realmente?, no pensé que nos fuéramos a ver tan pronto- preguntó de pronto una mujer.

-¡Oh, cuánto gusto!, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Hace más de siete años. Por lo visto usted no ha perdido mucho el tiempo, además de casarse ahora tiene una hermosa familia.

-Así es, Osan, estoy felizmente casada y tengo a mis tres tesoros. ¿Qué me cuenta usted?

-Oh, me ha ido bien – dijo la mujer, mientras repasaba con la vista a los pequeños -. Ahora quería verla para pedirle una entrevista privada, ¿podría?

-Bueno, tengo a mis niños… tendría qué preguntar a mi manager.

-No pasa nada, le pediremos permiso a su manager, sus niños parecen muy bien portados, la acompaño a pedirle permiso a su representante y nos sentamos a tomar un café mientras esperamos a que inicie la presentación formal ¿Le parece?, mire, ahí va su manager.

El representante de la fotógrafa estaba a escasos metros, pero los asistentes a la exposición eran muchos.

Aruka Yagami dudó un poco, miró a Tai y a Izzy, luego le sonrió a su interlocutora.

-Niños, mamá tiene qué ausentarse un minuto, ¿quieres cuidar a Izzy, Tai?

Tai miró a su madre y asintió.

-Eso es, eres muy bueno Tai. No le sueltes la mano a tu hermano.

Sin decir más la señora se dio la vuelta junto a la llamada Osan y se retiraron para pedir permiso para la entrevista, llevaba a Kari en la carriola, así que Tai e Izzy se quedaron juntos y solitos.

-¡Vamos a jugar! – pidió Izzy, mirando a Tai, quien lo tomaba fuertemente de la mano.

-No, Izzy, Aquí hay puros grandes, no se puede jugar… tengo qué cuidarte.

-¡A las escondidas, juguemos!

Tai negó nuevamente muy decidido, mientras su hermanito gimoteaba. Poco a poco la presión en la mano fue disminuyendo, pues Tai se molestaba mucho de tener qué cuidar a Izzy, sentía un gran peso y a veces hasta soledad.

-¡A las escondidas! – rogó Izzy, de tres años.

El hermano mayor le soltó la mano y lo miró detenidamente.

-Entonces piérdete – le dijo - ¡piérdete!

Izzy escuchó esas palabras por un tímpano y el sonido le salió por el otro lado. Esas frases que quizá pudieron ser hirientes para él fueron sólo más palabras que a cada rato decía Tai cuando jugaban. Se perdió entre la gente, a los pocos minutos ya no se oía su risa, ni sus gritos, mucho menos sus pisadas.

Aruka vio de lejos a Tai solo entre el tumulto que miraba la exposición de fotos, corrió hacia el niño mientras el manager sostenía a bebé Kari.

-¡Tai! ¿Dónde está Izzy? ¿En dónde se metió tu hermano?

-Se perdió – dijo Tai sin saber qué decir ante el rostro desesperado de su madre, se asustó de repente, ¡él tenía la culpa de que su madre estuviera ahora a punto de llorar!

-¡Te dije que no le soltaras la mano! – le gritó mientras lo cogía fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastraba a hacia donde estaba el manager.

-¿Qué sucede, Aruka?

-Ishida, Izzy está perdido– le dijo al hombre a Tai mientras le aviso a seguridad.

La exposición se había suspendido, habían pasado ya más de tres horas y no daban con el nene, Aruka Yagami estaba desesperada, las piernas le temblaban y Tai miraba con horror a todos, quería gritarle a su mamá que era su culpa, pero no podía hacerlo, porque su mamita lo odiaría por siempre… él no quería que Izzy se perdiera para siempre, sólo quería que Izzy dejara de molestarlo. Él quería mucho a Izzy, era su hermano, le gustaba estar con él y jugar a veces. El niño se sentía impotente entre tantos adultos con vestimenta de policías, todos rondaban por el sitio y no hallaban a su hermanito, todos parecía malos y él tenía ganas de llorar.

-No tema señora Yagami, los niños se pierden, pero siempre aparecen – le decían los oficiales al principio –; aún así sería conveniente que le llamara a su esposo, por cierto, ¿tiene alguna otra foto del niño?

El señor Ishida, representante de Aruka, se había hecho cargo de la pequeña Kari, y había mandado llamar a más policías y especialistas.

-No te preocupes, lo encontrarán – aseguró mientras hacía que su amiga se sentara un sofá que se hallaban en la sala de esperas principal de ese salón.

-Soy una mala madre… ¡Mi Izzy!, perdí a mi Izzy – chilló con histeria, tapándose los ojos - ¿Qué voy a hacer si no lo encuentro? ¡A mi niño!

Tai se apachurró más en el sillón que en esos momentos compartía con su madre, abrazó a sus piernitas y se talló los ojitos, quería consolar a mamá, pero una fuerza extraña lo mantenía callado, esa fuerza se llama miedo.

El señor Yagami atravesó la muralla de policías, vio a lo lejos a su esposa y corrió hacia ella para luego aferrarse al cuerpo de su amada.

-Perdí a mi hijo, ¡perdóname! – le susurró a su marido.

Yagami la besó, rápidamente aseguró que Izzy aparecería.

-¿Dónde están Kari y Tai? – indagó.

-Kari está bajo mi cuidado – saludó Ishida – está arriba, con la niñera de mi hijo. Tai está justo atrás de ti.

En efecto, el pequeño Tai se había aferrado de las piernas de su papá, Yagami lo alzó y abrazó, luego descendió la figura de su primogénito hasta el piso.

-¿Estás asustado, verdad?

-S-í…

-No tengas miedo campeón, hallaremos a tu hermanito… Ishida, ¿no sería mucha molestia si…?

-No te preocupes, llevaré a Tai conmigo, lo que el niño necesita es descansar, lo llevaré a casa para que juegue con mi hijo Matt.

-Te lo agradezco.

-En cuanto halla noticias de Izzy me informas; ven Tai, iremos a que juegues con Matt.

Tai siguió a Ishida mientras seguía volteando hacia sus desesperados padres, y en lo más profundo de su corazón, escondió ese recuerdo… sólo ahí, dentro del corazón, estaría la frase que le gritó aIzzy, sólo ahí le dijo a su hermano menor que se perdiera para siempre.

Aruka Yagami se sirvió café en la estación de policía, trató de llevárselo a la boca sin temblar, pero unas voces en una oficina interrumpieron su tarea.

-Ya te dije, cierra el caso del niño Yagami, llevamos cuatro meses buscándolo, ¡el niño está muerto!, ¿por qué no se lo dices a la madre?... hemos abierto líneas de ayuda, ofrecido recompensas… pero es hacernos bobos, al niño lo secuestraron y seguramente perdió la vida.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le diga a la madre que SU hijo no tiene esperanzas de aparecer? ¿Qué no puedes sentir un poco de empatía con su dolor de madre?

-Y supongo que tú entiendes muy bien lo que es el "dolor" de madre, ¿no es así, Takaishi? Hablaremos después, estás histérica.

Un oficial obeso salió de la oficina, miró con desprecio a Aruka, que estaba estática con su café mientras oía, después del oficial, una mujer casi rubia y de ojos azules salió del despacho y se exaltó al ver a Aruka.

-Señora Yagami, usted… escuchó todo…

-¿Van a cerrar el caso de Izzy? – cuestionó a Takaishi con cara de preocupación.

-No por mi parte, ¿gusta pasar a terminar su café conmigo?

Aruka Yagami entró agradecida y se sentó en la silla de las visitas, la oficial Takaishi, jefa del Departamento de Personas Extraviadas tomó asiento en su lugar y prendió un cigarrillo. Aspiró el humo y dibujó en el viento unas donitas.

-La policía quiere archivar su caso, generalmente hacemos eso ya que los padres han perdido la esperanza de hallar a sus hijos… pero para mí, todos los casos quedan pendientes y no cerrados… además, usted no ha perdido la esperanza, ha luchado todos estos meses por dar con el paradero de su hijo, prácticamente ha vivido en este lugar, esperando noticias.

-Toda madre hace eso por su hijo.

-Pero usted se culpa, Yagami, y eso no está bien.

-Fue mi descuido, no debí dejar a Tai e Izzy solos.

-Fue un minuto de descuido, un accidente… pudo pasarle a cualquiera.

-¡Claro que no!, Izzy no está conmigo porque no lo cuidé.

-Por reglas oficiales el caso de Izzy se archivará, pero no se cerrará… no en vano me especializo en niños. Aruka, le sugiero que vuelva a casa para cuidar a sus dos niños, ellos la necesitan más que nunca, yo le prometo seguir en la búsqueda de Izzy.

-No puedo, además, mi esposo Kenji… él está con ellos, mi deber es recuperar a Izzy.

-Si un descuido de un minuto le hizo perder a Izzy, el descuidar a Kari y Tai podría traer peores consecuencias, hágame caso Aruka, vuelva a casa, tome un descanso… confíe en mí.

-Quizá usted tenga razón…

-Vuelva a casa… y cuando recoja a sus hijos en casa de su manager, déle este regalo al niño Ishida.

-¿Al pequeño Matt Ishida?

-Sí, hágame ese favor… quisiera hacerlo yo, pero temo que el niño no quiera verme.

-¿Verla?

-Matt es mi hijo mayor, soy la ex-esposa de Ishida, su representante artístico.

-No, no lo sabía… Ishida no habla mucho de su vida privada.

-Yo tampoco… - sonrió la mujer, con tristeza – aún así tengo muy presente a Matt en mi corazón, déle el regalo, y dígale que se lo manda su hermano TK.

Aruka Yagami asintió, muy asombrada por la sorpresa de conocer la identidad de su amiga policía.

El verano estaba cerca de llegar a su fin, como se mencionó anteriormente, habían pasado meses desde la desafortunada desaparición de Izzy; en todo ese tiempo Aruka había buscado incansablemente al niño sin resultados fructuosos, y, desgraciadamente, su corazón de madre a cada momento se achicharraba más, ¿cómo poder vivir con ese sentimiento de culpa?

Kenji Yagami recogió a su esposa de la estación de policía, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla antes de que ésta comenzara a quejarse de la caricia, sentía que estaba privada de cualquier sentimiento por su pecado.

-¿Estás bien?... supongo que ya te enteraste de que cerrarán el caso. No te preocupes, la búsqueda no cesará nunca, yo me encargaré de eso…

-Kenji… no sé si esté lista para volver a casa, habrá mucho silencio… no sé si pueda cuidar a Tai y Kari, no me siento capaz.

-Para volver a casa después de este infierno no estamos listos ninguno de los dos, mi amor. Pero tenemos qué volver a nuestras vidas, tenemos qué hacerlo.

Llegaron a la casa de Ishida, quien no estaba en esos momentos, porque estaba laborando. Aruka se dio cuenta que Tai quizá había estado muy solo todo este tiempo al lado de una niñera que no lo conocía, el único consuelo era que parecía que se la llevaba bien con el pequeño rubio Matt Ishida.

-¡Mamá! – gritó Tai al ver a su mamá. Matt se le quedó mirando a los extraños y se alejó un poco, Tai corrió a su madre y la abrazó con fuerza – Mama, mamita – seguía diciendo el niño con la voz quebrada – te extrañé Mami, pensé que también te habías ido.

Aruka besó a su hijo y se le remojaron sus ojos, volvió a besarlo y se separó de él. Tai corrió por la pelota que estaba cerca de él y se la mostró a su mamá.

-Mami, ya puedo encestar mejor, le gano a Matt. ¿Me verás lanzar la pelota?

-Después hijito, después, ¿te has portado bien?

-Sí, pero Kari se portó mejor, ahorita está dormidita.

Aruka se puso de pie y saludó con la mano a Matt, el rubio se escondió tras el sillón, muy intimidado.

-Papá ¿Ya nos iremos a casa?

-Sí hijo, como antes – respondió el padre – Oye Tai, ¿podrías hablarle a Matt?, mamá quiere darle algo.

-Claro.

Tai corrió y del sillón arrastró a Matt hasta sus padres.

-Aquí está – dijo Tai – Matt dice que le da vergüenza hablar con las mamás.

Matt bufó y le dio un empujoncito a Tai, luego miró fijamente a la madre de su amigo, esperaba algo.

-Hola Matt.

-Hola – respondió el rubio, tenía una vocecita muy dulce.

-Mira Matt, te traje un regalito; no es de mi parte, es de parte de tu hermanito.

-¿TK? – preguntó dudoso Matt Ishida, quien era de la misma edad que Tai.

-Sí, TK – respondió Aruka, dándole el paquete.

El niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azul cielo abrió con desesperación el regalo, sacó entonces un instrumento musical, una armónica. Sopló en el aparato y sonrió muy animado al escuchar ruido.

-Tai, TK quiere que aprenda a tocar esta cosa.

-Siempre hablas de TK – le renegó Tai

-Y tú de tus hermanos.

Desde que entraron a su abandonada casa, Aruka sintió que el silencio que ahí había nunca se convertiría en el ruido alegre que antes había. Con el primer pie que puso a la entrada sintió una helada ráfaga que le anunciaba que sin su hijo del medio las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas… tenía un único anhelo en la vida, y ese era recuperar a Izzy, pero cada día perdía más las esperanzas de verlo otra vez, y cuando pasaba eso, lo que le cundía de enojo era que las demás personas la miraban con lástima y le daban falsas esperanzas que la mayoría de las veces no sentían.

-Tai, ya estamos en casa – anunció papá –. Trae a Kari con cuidado.

Tai entró a su casa y dejó estacionada la carriola con Kari, observó que en la sala había una computadora de juguete con la que solía jugar su hermanito, corrió hacia el objeto y lo recogió del sillón. "Izzy…" se dijo, pero no pensó mucho, rápidamente corrió a su cuarto para esconder ese tesoro que nadie más tenía derecho de apreciar.

Los días se hicieron cansados y eternos, Aruka Yagami dormía la mayoría del tiempo y descuidaba con fatalidad a sus hijos; en ocasiones olvidaba recoger a Tai del jardín de niños, ya no tomaba fotos. Un día Kenji encontró a su mujer tirando todos sus instrumentos de trabajo.

-¿Qué haces? – la había cuestionado.

-Nada.

-¿Estás tirando tus cosas? ¿Por qué?

-Nunca más voy a tomar fotos.

Cada día había más tensión en ese hogar, el recuerdo de Izzy vagabundeaba por toda la casa como un fantasma amenazante.

Ya era invierno, muy cerca estaba la Navidad, sería la primer navidad sin el pequeño Izzy. Tai estaba despierto a pesar de que eran más de las 11 de la noche, corrió hacia el arbolito y con sus crayones comenzó a rayar en una hoja.

-Yo no sé escribir tan bien como los grandes – se dijo mientras redactaba su mensaje – Pero Diosito siempre sabe leer lo que quieren los niños… ya viene Navidad y esta vez he sido malo, no quiero juguetes, pero prometo ser bueno si me traen de regalo a mi hermanito… quiero que Izzy vuelva para que mami esté contenta… y yo también…

El llanto de su hermana Kari lo desconcentró. Era muy noche y en ocasiones Kari despertaba en la madrugada, siempre llorando. Tai se levantó y se encaminó a la cocina, con un banco que acomodó cerca del lava trastes logró alcanzar un biberón ya preparado. Luego subió las escaleras, entreabrió la puerta donde dormía su mamá, pero ésta parecía ida y no tenía intenciones de ir con su bebita. Tai suspiró y se acercó a ella, la cubrió con una cobija y le apagó la luz.

Entró al cuarto de Kari minutos despuéss, le meció la cuna, se encaramó en la camita y cargó a su hermanita.

-Mira, te traje biberón – le dijo mientras metía la mamila en la boquita de Kari – No llores Kari, hoy ya no quiero que llores… todos lloran siempre.

Se quedó dormido junto a la niña, que también se fue quedando en los brazos de Morfeo.

Kenji Yagami regresó a casa después de una larga jornal de trabajo, ahora que Aruka no trabajaba, él debía laborar horas extras para que no le faltara nada a su familia, se dirigió a la planta alta y revisó el cuarto de sus hijos, otra vez Tai estaba durmiendo con su hermana, había cuidado de ella. Cargó al varoncito hasta su alcoba, Tai se despertó pero siguió haciéndose el dormido hasta que su papá lo cubrió con su edredón de dinosaurios naranjas.

-Esto ya no puede seguir así – musitó su padre, parecía molesto.

En cuanto su papá salió de la alcoba, Tai se levantó inmediatamente y lo siguió preocupado, no quería que su padre otra vez discutiera con mamá.

En efecto, Kenji entró su habitación y encendió la lámpara.

-Aruka, despierta.

Su mujer abrió los ojos con cansancio, bostezó con pereza y se levantó.

-¿Qué horas es? ¿Ya llegaste?

-Otra vez te la pasaste dormida todo el día, me hablaron de la escuela de Tai, otra vez no llegaste a tiempo por él y lo trajo la vecina.

-¡Pensé que era domingo!, ¿no es curioso?

-¿Cómo que pensaste? ¡Esa no es una excusa!... ¿Y sabes con qué me he encontrado nuevamente?, con Tai en la cama de Kari, ¡cuidándola!, cosa que deberías hacer tú.

-Lo siento pero no puedo seguir ese ritmo de vida, ¿no entiendes que NO puedo?

-Debemos cambiar de vida, debemos irnos de aquí, he ahorrado mucho para abrir un restaurante, lejos de aquí, donde podamos iniciar una nueva vida.

-¡Yo no quiero iniciar una nueva vida!, ¡métete eso en la cabeza, Kenji!, ya no puedo cuidar a Kari, ni a Tai… no soy capaz – gritó Aruka envuelta en llanto mientras Tai escuchaba todo desde afuera del cuarto – Estoy muy, muy triste.

Los gritos y discusiones seguían, Tai se tapó los oídos y corrió al cuarto de Kari, la miró desde la cuna y tragó saliva.

-Kari, ¡tienes qué llorar! – le rogó – Sé que te pedí que hoy no lloraras, pero tienes qué hacerlo.

Sin esperar resultados le tapó la nariz y la boca a Kari, de modo que la nena, al privarse de aire, comenzó a llorar con intensidad, luego de haber conseguido el lloriqueo deseado, Tai la soltó regresó al cuarto de sus papás.

-¡Kari está llorando! ¡No sé que tiene!

Inmediatamente los padres dejaron de discutir y fueron con la niña, la cargaron, la mimaron hasta tranquilizarla. Tai sonrió agradecido y se secó las lágrimas.

Vio que su padre salía del cuarto y lo siguió, luego abandonó la casa y se subió al auto. Tai intentó seguirlo, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron.

Era Nochebuena, y los copos de nieve caían con gracia desde la ventana. Tai los miraba desde la ventana e inconscientemente recordaba cuando su hermanito Izzy y él contaban las nubes y les encontraban formas raras. Hacía frío, pero la calefacción hacía que una helada noche pareciera una acogedora velada. Aruka estaba sentada en la sala con la cara lívida, serena e indiferente. Karicorría en la andadera por toda la casa, jugueteando con una muñeca. El timbre sonó, Tai corrió a abrir.

-¡Papá! ¡Señor Ishida! ¡Matt!, hola a todos, qué bueno que han venido.

-Nos da gusto verte, pequeño Tai – dijo Ishida - ¿verdad Matt?

-Ya sé tocar la armónica que me regaló TK – dijo como saludo el pequeño rubio -. Mi papá me llevará a verlo mañana, me enteré de que ya sabe caminar.

-Kari aprenderá pronto – trató de competir Tai.

Kenji Yagami traía consigo muchos regalos, tras él venían varios amigos más de la familia: los Takenouchi y los Kido. Tanta gente indeseada hizo que Aruka se pusiera nerviosa y bastante irritada, ¿cómo podían celebrar estando Izzy perdido?, ella no podía, no podía olvidar.

-¡Mamá, mira lo que me trajo el señor Ishida! – le dijo Tai, en medio de la fiesta - ¡Una cosa para ver de lejos!

-Se llama "mira-lejos" – corrigió una niña pelirroja.

-Ya lo sé Sora, es que no me acordaba… ¿verdad que está bonito, mamá?

-Sí Tai, muy bonito – dijo con melancolía Aruka.

-Y también trajo otro para Izzy, pero el de él es amarillo, porque es su color favorito.

El escuchar eso hizo despertar la furia de Aruka Yagami, ¿qué significaba eso de que Ishida le traía obsequios a su hijo perdido? Se levantó de su asiento como un vendaval en medio de un huracán, le arrebató el "mira-lejos" a Tai y lo regresó a Ishida.

-No sé que pretendiste con este detalle, pero no me parece que debas traerle regalos a Izzy.

-¿Por qué no?, cuando Izzy regrese se pondrá triste si se entera de que sólo le he traído obsequios a Tai… porque tu hijo va a regresar y volverás a tomar fotografías, como antes.

-Todos aquí me ven como idiota, sé muy bien que Izzy no va a regresar nunca, ¡están jugando!, ustedes no sienten mi dolor.

-¡Aruka, cálmate, todos sentimos tu dolor!, nosotros también sufrimos… todos sufrimos – la regañó Kenji.

-Mamita… Izzy va a regresar mañana – dijo inocentemente Tai, mirando a su madre – Le he pedido a Santa Claus que regrese… yo no quiero regalos esta Navidad, quiero a mi hermanito de vuelta.

Aruka estalló en llanto y los presentes guardaron un respetuoso silencio. Kenji salió alterado de la casa y de nuevo se subió al auto, cuando ya iba a arrancar, Tai le tocó el cristal del asiento del copiloto. Su padre le abrió la puerta, y sin decir nada el niño se subió.

Las llantas del carro comenzaron a rodar, cuando ya estuvieron alejados de la casa, Tai dejó de llorar y le dijo a su papá.

-Es que tenemos que comprenderla, papá… está muy triste…

Fin de la primera parte.

Gracias por leer.

Espero su comentario si así lo desean. No hice cambios en el fic, así que espero que esté leíble.


	2. Regresa

Escrito entre 2002 y 2003. Publicado en 2010.

**HermanO-CorazóN**

_Por CieloCriss_

2.- Regresa.

(Nueve años después)

-¿Verdad que el lugar es muy bonito TK?

-Sí, Kari, es bonito…

-Tai dice que papá siempre quiso abrir un restaurante así de grande, venderán comida internacional. Además, estuvo bien mudarnos a esta colonia, ahora tu casa está más cerca y podremos jugar más seguido.

-Es cierto – afirmó TK, quien era un jovencito de casi diez años con cabello rubio y sonrisa esperanzada.

Mientras los niños tenían esa trivial conversación, Aruka Yagami le mostraba orgullosa el restaurante hecho por su marido a Natsuko Takaishi, la incansable detective que siempre había estado al pendiente del caso de su hijo desaparecido. Al pasar los años éstas se habían hecho muy buenas.

La arquitectura del restaurante era modernista.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso Aruka?

-Natsuko, piensas tantas cosas que mejor no intento adivinar, siempre traes en la cabeza demasiados pendientes, por eso agradezco que vinieras a conocer el local, Kenji está muy entusiasmado con la próxima inauguración, él siempre tuvo como sueño esto, me alegra apoyarlo para que lo cumpla… ¡Oh, cielos, ya me desvié!, entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-Pienso que tienes una impresionante imitación de vida perfecta.

Aruka Yagami, en vez de ofenderse, sonrió ante la frase irónica.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Observaron cómo TK y Kari jugueteaban entre las mesas, manteles y charolas, ambas madres sonrieron y suspiraron.

-Cada día tu hija se lleva mejor con TK

-TK es un niño muy agradable, Kari disfruta ese tipo de compañías – respondió Yagami -. ¿Y qué tal vas con Matt?

-Bueno, supongo que podría ser peor… afortunadamente Matt nada más me tiene rencor a mí, a TK lo adora… acaba de formar una banda en la preparatoria, "Los Lobos adolescentes", creo. ¿Qué me dices de Tai?

-Pues anda rebelde, siempre ha sido algo inestable, pero eso sí, cada día más apuesto… ya me ponen celosas todas aquellas chicas que le hablan por teléfono en las tardes, es una suerte que él sólo tiene ojos para Sora.

Tai salió del restaurante al estar aburrido, sus padres lo obligaban a ir a ver el establecimiento a cada momento para mostrarlo a familiares y amistades. A Tai le hastiaba todo aquello, y aunque la señora Takaishi le caía simpática, decidió evacuar el lugar para fumarse un cigarro en completa soledad, sin las órdenes de su madre y los ruidos de su hermana.

Tenía 15 años y era un joven muy apuesto, de estatura considerable. Sus ojos canelas eran desafiantes, pero la mayoría de las veces estaban perdidos en el horizonte. Su cabello rebelde estaba alborotado.

El muchacho caminó por la acera y se recargó en un poste, prendió el cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Se puso a observar el paisaje citadino, por un momento tuvo miedo de que pasara algún conocido de su padre y le acusara con éste de haberlo visto fumando, pero como nadie conocía a la familia por esos rumbos, se tranquilizó y disfrutó el momento.

Mucha gente pasaba por la banqueta, cruzaba las calles y seguía con su vida; Tai observaba a las mujeres que pasaban por ahí, lo hacía disimuladamente.

Justo en ese momento sintió que algo chocaba en sus pies, miró hacia el suelo y encontró una hoja, la levantó y visualizó, al parecer era un examen perdido.

-"Koushiro Izumi" – leyó – "Koushiro Izumi, A+…"

-¡Hola!, gracias por recogérmelo… el aire está muy fuerte y se me voló el examen, llevo tres cuadras tratando de alcanzar la hoja.

A Tai le tembló su lado profundo del corazón, miró hacia abajo y se encontró con un niño de estatura baja y ojos negros que decía "hola" de una manera muy familiar, o al menos así lo sentía el joven Yagami.

-Tómalo, y felicidades por tu calificación.

-Gracias – dijo el chico –, espero a mi papá también le de gusto mi calificación. Err… bueno, hasta pronto.

Tenía el cabello color ladrillo, le brillaban los ojos y tenía la sonrisa insistente y tímida a la vez, tenía impreso en la cara una curiosidad que Tai no veía desde hacía casi una década.

"¿Izzy?" se dijo "¡Nah!, es imposible… nada más es una coincidencia"

Nueva casa, nueva vida, nuevo restaurante, nuevas sonrisas, nuevas ropas, nuevos vecinos, nuevo auto, nuevos amigos, nuevo jardín, nueva comida… y sin embargo, viejos recuerdos, viejo corazón, alma dolida, ¡viejo todo lo verdadero!... así se sentía Aruka Yagami, con un revoltijo de cosas viejas y nuevas, ¡mala combinación!, solía decirse antes de dormir… nuevos besos… viejos recuerdos…

Había vuelto a tomar fotos, su amigo M. Ishida la había convencido… su carrera de fotógrafa también ahora era nueva, y a pesar de eso a Aruka le olía a vieja. Escuchó murmullos en la planta baja de su casa, la puerta se había abierto. Como no había nadie más en casa mas que ella y Kari, supuso que era un amiguito de la misma.

"Lleva dos semanas en su nueva escuela y ya tiene decenas de amigos, como ese chico Motomiya tan simpático".

-¿Quién es, hija? ¿Kari? ¿Quién es? – preguntó la madre mientras bajaba las escaleras y veía a su pequeña con la puerta entreabierta conversando con no sé quien de forma angelical.

-Mira, ahí viene mi mamá, deja y le pregunto – dijo Kari, con una sonrisa - ¡Oye mamá! ¿Quieres que nos poden el césped del jardín?

Aruka terminó de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Quién es, Kari?

-Es Izumi, hoy lo conocí en la escuela, vive a dos cuadras y dice que por las tardes trabaja podándole césped a los vecinos – informó Kari, para luego voltear a Izumi -. Normalmente mi hermano poda el jardín, pero se ha vuelto flojo.

Aruka sonrió y se acercó, Kari abrió totalmente la puerta para que su madre pudiera ver al interlocutor. La madre abrió más los ojos y se tapó la boca con la mano, de la impresión casi se desmaya, ¡ese chico era igual a… a…!

-¿Q-u-i-é-n… e-r-e-s? – indagó con el rostro trastornado, Izumi retrocedió un poco. Kari miró a su madre con asombro.

-Sé que se acaban de mudar, me lo dijo Kari – respondió -. Me llamo Koushiro Izumi, vivo muy cerca de aquí. Conocí su hija en la escuela, en el club de computadoras…

El chico tenía una voz metálica, y en esos momentos se sentía muy intimidado. Aruka trató de tranquilizarse, respiró varias veces y miró con dulzura al niño.

-Cl-aro, claro que quiero que me podes el c… pasa al patio trasero, ahí está la podadora, y lo que necesitarás.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias señora!, pero ¿sabe?, mejor voy a mi casa por los instrumentos, hago un mejor trabajo si uso mis aparatos, aunque ¿podría usar su podadora?, es que la mía pesa mucho.

-No hay problema. Entonces ve por tus cosas y vuelve, ¿de acuerdo?

El pelirrojo asintió y se retiró muy animado pues aumentaría su dinero. Kari siguió mirando a su madre de forma atónita.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Y si vas a jugar con TK?

-¿En estos momentos?

-Le hablaré a Tai al celular para que te lleve.

-Pero mamá… ¿estás bien?

-Claro… muy bien. Ve alistándote, voy al sótano.

En el sótano comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas, suspiraba de forma pesada y no podía tranquilizarse. Encontró entre sus miles de fotos un dibujo que apreció como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo.

-Así sería Izzy a los diez años, desde hace dos años que no renovamos el dibujo con los especialistas… había perdido la esperanza, sin embargo ahora… ese chico, ¡es igual al del dibujo!

Cogió su cámara de fotografías, regresó al vestíbulo de su casa y esperó impacientemente a que Koushiro Izumi regresara.

-Ya me voy mamá, Daisuke recogerá en la esquina del parque para no perder tiempo.

-Que te vaya bien Kari, cuídate mucho. – dijo la madre, para Kari fue una frase replicada por obligación, su mamá parecía una maniática.

Cinco minutos después el timbre sonó. Aruka abrió instantáneamente.

-Hola – saludó Koushiro.

-Bienvenido Koushiro… pasa, por favor – rogó temblando la mujer.

Llevó al chico hasta su patio trasero, Koushiro acomodó los instrumentos y comenzó a podar el pasto con sumo cuidado y dedicación. Aruka comenzó a tomar fotos.

Cuando Koushiro se sintió acosado, comenzó a verse nervioso y la señora intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Es que soy fotógrafa, estoy tomando fotos de las rosas, sigue trabajando, no te preocupes.

Pero la verdad era que Aruka Yagami no enfocaba a ninguna rosa, sino que trataba de sacar los mejores ángulos de Koushiro Izumi, quien en verdad podía ser su amado hijo que se había perdido a los tres años.

-Es… es él, ¡es nuestro Izzy!, ¿te das cuenta, Aruka?, las fotos que sacaste son idénticas a la proyección de edad que le hicieron a nuestro hijo… la misma boca, los ojos igual de negros, la mirada perdida en la profundidad, su cabello rojo ladrillo, su piel… sus orejas… ¡no puedo creerlo!, no sé si ilusionarme.

-Debemos hablarle a Natsuko Takaishi, el chico tocó la podadora, debemos analizar su huellas digitales… sólo así sabremos Kenji.

-¿Deberé decirle a Tai?

-Mejor debemos esperar ¿No crees?

-Sí, es lo mejor.

(Una semana después)

Tai Yagami se levantó con el pie izquierdo, se tropezó en el baño y se golpeó la cabeza. Él no creía en supersticiones pero no le estaban pasando cosas buenas ese día. Bajó las escaleras con pereza y se desplazó hasta el desayunador.

-¡Buenos días, hermano!

-¿Qué tal la noche, Kari?

-Mmmh, tuve un mal sueño… soñé que entraba a un mundo donde siempre estaba oscuro, pero eso sí ¡me salvaban TK y un ángel!

-Kari, ya no verás televisión en la noche, seguro y te la pasas viendo películas de terror – regañó Tai, quien era muy sobreprotector con Kari.

-Oye, Hermano, tengo una duda.

-¿Qué cosa?

-En la barra de la cocina hay una foto de Koushiro Izumi, ¿sabes que es nuestro vecino?, lo que no entiendo es porqué mi mamá tomó una foto de él.

-Déjame ver; sigue comiendo.

Tai se recargó en la barra y vio la foto del chico del examen… "Izzy" volvió a pensar, pero zangoloteó aturdido su cabeza, vio que su madre lo miraba, rápidamente retrocedió hasta Kari y siguió desayunando sin decir nada más.

-No sé porqué mamá tiene esa foto…

-Ahhh.

El claxon de un carro se oyó, Kari se empinó un vaso con leche.

-¡Es la mamá de Yolei, mi nueva amiga! ¡Mamá, ella me llevará a la escuela!

-De acuerdo, hija, estudia mucho – le sonrió Aruka, llegando hasta la cocina.

Kari desapareció, Tai siguió tratando de comer sin verse afectado.

-Tai…

Tai miró su muñeca, bueno, más bien "su reloj", abrió falsamente los ojos.

-Ya tengo qué irme, tengo práctica – avisó.

-Espera Tai… ¿viste su foto?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes que es él?, ayer en la noche lo confirmaron.

-Sí, es él.

-Muy pronto lo tendremos en casa… Tai, hijo, ¿cómo sabías…?

-Yo ya lo había visto madre, hace dos semanas.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque creí que no tenía importancia.

-¿Creíste que no tenía importancia hallar a tu hermano?

-¡Déjame en paz! – renegó Tai - ¿Tú que sabes?, no ibas a creerme.

El joven evacuó la casa, Aruka nada más escuchó cómo la puerta se estrellaba en el marco.

¿Qué pasaba con su hijo mayor?, no podía comprenderlo, nunca podía precisar la reacción de Tai ante las noticias inesperadas o sucesos imprevistos. Él siempre se comportaba de manera distinta, era muy diverso; lo que quedaba del niño alegre que era de bebé se había muerto, Tai podía reír mucho, pero casi nunca estaba verdaderamente alegre.

Sin embargo no dedicó muchos pensamientos hacia Tai, esperó con ansias que Kenji llegara de la estación de policías.

El esposo Yagami llegó a casa con una docena de policías a su espalda comandados por Natsuko Takaishi, ésta avanzó hasta Aruka y le proporcionó un abrazo muy sincero que consternó mucho a la madre angustiada.

-¡Han pasado casi diez años y fueron ustedes quienes lo hallaron!, me siento muy feliz porque Izzy apareció, pero decepcionada porque yo no lo encontré – sinceró Natsuko.

-Para nada amiga, sin ti yo hubiera perdido la esperanza... Ishida y tú han luchado por mi familia y juntos hemos sufrido... no sé si te incomode esto, pero creo que debieron amarse mucho cuando eran una familia.

Natsuko ocultó su rostro y lloriqueó sin que nadie la viera, luego asomó su rostro al mundo y le regaló a su amiga una media sonrisa.

-Éstos son los datos... Izzy Yagami tiene el nombre de Koushiro Izumi, su secuestrador trabaja en una fábrica de chocolates, es subgerente, la supuesta madre se suicidó hace dos años... al parecer lo han tratado bien... las huellas digitales coinciden... es él.

-¿Cuándo lo tendré a mi lado?

-Has esperado una semana, finalmente hoy lo traeremos de vuelta.

-¿Oíste Kenji?, ¡podré abrazar a Izzy hoy mismo!

-Pero eso sí – interrumpió Natsuko – deberán estar conscientes de shock emocional que sufrirá el niño, para él será muy duro enterarse de todo esto, es muy posible que no tenga ningún recuerdo de su más remota niñez... será muy difícil que se integre a su nueva familia.

-Lo sabemos, Natsuko, trabajaremos duro para que Izzy supere cualquier cosa, ¡estará con nosotros!... ¡Oh!, es que ha pasado tanto tiempo... Kenji ¿Recuerdas su risa? ¡y su sonrisa!

-Escucha Aruka... mi equipo y yo iremos por el secuestrador, ustedes permanecerán aquí.

-Pero...

-Pero nada Kenji, esto lo haremos nosotros, es deber de la justicia... sería más difícil si van ustedes... pronto tendrán a Izzy con ustedes.

Natsuko Takaishi y su tropa evacuaron la casa Yagami, subieron a sus patrullas y se encaminaron a la casa de los Izumi. Aruka los vio irse y no pudo mantenerse quieta, sin que Kenji se diera cuenta siguió a las patrullas, ¡Su hijo sólo estaba a dos cuadras!

-¡Espera Natsuko! ¡Necesito estar ahí!

Natsuko se bajó de la patrulla y negó.

-Regresa a casa, sólo complicarás las cosas con intervenciones.

-¡Juro no decir nada!

-Está bien... pero no intervengas, lo harás más difícil – volteó hacia sus subordinados – Toquen la puerta.

Tras el toquido, Aruka Yagami sintió su ser desfallecer. Un hombre maduro de piel morena, con anteojos y sonrisa amable atendió.

-¿Es usted Tenshi Izumi?

-Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – dijo el hombre con nerviosismo -. ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?

La ex esposa de Ishida dio un paso al frente.

-Queda usted arrestado por delito de Secuestro.

-¿Cómo dice? ¡Debe haber un error! – entre los policías distinguió a Aruka- Ella es mi vecina, ella puede decirles que no he hecho nada malo... de verdad, ¡debe ser un error!

Natsuko siguió leyendo los derechos y privaciones del hombre, ya había mencionado el secuestro de Izzy; Aruka se había puesto a llorar mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, en una vitrina vio la foto de una mujer de cabello ondulado y café-ciruela, entonces, totalmente admirada interrumpió a Natsuko.

-¡Señor Izumi! ¡Un momento! ¿Aquella mujer es Osan Okamoto?

-Es Osan Izumi, fue mi esposa.

-¡¿Su esposa?... ¡Dios!... el día en que Izzy desapareció, Osan me pidió una entrevista privada... lo hizo para llevarse a Izzy, ¡ella se robó a mi hijo!

-¡Eso no puede ser!

-¡Usted es su cómplice!

-No, claro que no – se defendió Izumi –; yo me casé con Osan cuando Koushiro ya había nacido, yo adopté a Koushiro como si fuera mi hijo pero era sólo de ella.

-Llévenselo, muchachos, haremos las averiguaciones concernientes y si lo que dice es verdad, quedará en libertad.

Un chico apareció por un corredor pequeño, sus ojos expresivos se angustiaron al extremo al ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Padre! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Hijo, escucha, no te asustes, todo está bien... tengo que acompañar a estos señores al edificio de la policía, pero todo se aclarará.

Koushiro Izumi trató de negociar con los oficiales, pero nada dio resultado, Natsuko lo detuvo y los demás se llevaron a su padre.

-¿De qué acusan a mi papá?, ¡les juro que él no ha hecho nada!, déjenlo libre – rogó con lágrimas en los ojos -. Es lo único que me queda... ayúdelo... ¡Señora mamá de Kari ¿Qué hace en mi casa?, por favor, ayude a mi papá...

-No, no estás solo en el mundo – dijo Aruka, acercándose a Koushiro -. Me tienes a mí, a tu padre, a Tai, a Kari.

Fin de la parte 2

Gracias por leer. Dejen su comentario, si así les apetece.


	3. Perdóname

**HermanO-CorazóN**

_Por CieloCriss_

3.- ¡Perdóname!

-Sale hasta en las noticias... es todo un gran suceso que hayas encontrado a tu hermano perdido, ¡incluso era conocido mío!

-TK, me parece que todo lo que ha pasado es muy complicado para Koushiro... creo que está muy triste porque lo separaron de su papá.

-Bueno Kari, técnicamente tu papá es su papá, y no es su papá quien creía que era.

-Técnicamente. Pero pienso que si yo estuviera en la misma situación, me volvería loca.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-No mucho, lleva dos días en casa. La verdad es que creo que no se le facilita hablar por ahora.

-Es comprensible.

Los niños conversaban tranquilamente en una pequeña banca áspera. El sonido de un auto acercándose los distrajo.

-¡Hey Kari!, es hora de irnos. – avisó Tai, desde el vehículo.

La chica de cabellos canelas y ojos rojizos le asintió a su hermano, luego miró a su mejor amigo TK.

-Es hora de irme, ¡nos vemos en la inauguración del restaurante de papá!, además festejaremos que regresó Izzy.

-Hasta pronto – respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa que cautivó a Kari inmediatamente.

El carro de los Yagami era una vagoneta doble cabina algo vieja, pero ideal para una familia de cinco. Kari entró al asiento del copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón, miró interrogante a su hermano mayor, quien se puso en el rostro unos lentes oscuros muy monos.

-Oye Tai, ¿estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Te da gusto volver a ver a Izzy?,es que, supongo que tú sí lo recuerdas, yo era muy pequeña cuando se perdió... pero trato de estar igual de contenta que mamá; me hubiera gustado que Izzy nunca se hubiese ido.

-Cuando él se perdió yo tenía seis años, claro que me acuerdo – obtuvo como respuesta Kari. Tai ya no volvió a hablar.

Esa noche de nuevo se había gestado cierta tensión en el ambiente. La pizza era lo único rebosante y feliz en el comedor, y los cinco miembros de la familia Yagami se miraban, suspiraban. Era como si un extraño hubiera interrumpido algo, aunque para Koushiro era una cena con extraños, en casa ajena, sin su papá, sin NADA.

-Err... Izzy.

-Me llamo Koushiro.

-Claro, Koushiro, ehhh, ¿te gusta la pizza?

-Por supuesto que sí, señora Yagami – respondió el chico con mucha cortesía.

-Qué bueno, quiero que te sientas cómodo... cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmela.

El pelirrojo asintió agradecido, sintiendo un vacío enorme en su vientre. Habló de nueva cuenta, con nervios siempre reinantes.

-Mh, ¿Hay leche?

-Ohhh ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?, ¡claro que hay! – Aruka Yagami parecía ser la única mediadora del ambiente, quería que Izzy se sintiera a gusto.

-¿Comes leche con pizza? – preguntó Tai, algo asqueado – qué ridículo.

-¡TAI! – rugió su padre, Kari se hundió en la mesa.

-¿Qué? – respondió Tai, haciéndose el desentendido.

-La leche con pizza sabe rica, yo la he probado – interrumpió Aruka, dirigiéndose al refrigerador; a Izzy se le había quitado el hambre. Desde que había entrado a esa casa de extraños le parecía que no le simpatizaba al llamado Tai.

Koushiro Izumi había pasado a ser, en un dos por tres, Izzy Yagami... la forma en que se había enterado de su robo no había sido la más adecuada, ya que el pobre pelirrojo había sentido que el mundo se le hundía, por supuesto, no era para menos. Había sentido un abrazo mitad cálido y mitad frío, cuando su verdadera madre, Aruka Yagami lo había abrazado, ésta había incluso llorado en su regazo, y él, en cambio, sólo sentía inquietud e incomodidad, más que nada, desconcierto. Y así había surgido una cadena de reencuentros que para él no significaban lo que deberían. ¿Cómo era posible que su mamá lo hubiera robado? ¡Y su padre! ¿Qué iba a ser de su padre?

Lo primero que Koushiro dijo después de conocer a sus progenitores fue rogar por la libertad del que consideraba su padre, quien había salido libre después de la averiguaciones correspondientes.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo con los Yagami había presenciado popularidad, salía en la tele y todos en la escuela lo apuntaban como si fuera un fenómeno, lo que también lo incomodaba, pero en menor medida.

Lo más tortuoso era pasar por ese control de calidad para ser aceptado por esa familia, se censuraba. "¡Como desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado!" se decía por las noches.

Su verdadera familia se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir cómodo, y eso justamente le molestaba a Koushiro por alguna extraña razón, aunque agradecía que fueran buenas personas. Al único que sentía ajeno era a su supuesto hermano mayor, Tai Yagami.

-Tai, te toca lavar los platos. – ordenó el padre , trae tus notas del colegio, vamos a revisarlas.

-Sí, papá. – respondió Kari con rapidez.

-Yo iré a sacar la ropa de la lavadora, Izz... Koushiro, ¿por qué no descansas un rato?

-Prefiero ayudar a Tai. – respondió Izzy, suspirando.

Cuando la familia desapareció, los dos hermanos se miraron intensamente, no había enojo, alegría, no había nada aparente, quizá mucha distancia.

-Yo la lavaré... ve y descansa.

-Tú recogiste mi examen de matemáticas hace 16 días, Tai.

-Sí.

-¿Me reconociste?

-Pensé que te parecías.

-Ahhh, ya veo.

Cuando Tai se recostó en su cama ese día para reposar y dormir como Dios mandaba, escuchó cómo su madre y padre entraban a cuarto de Izzy y hablaban con él, lo mimaban y cosas por el estilo, esperó a que le dieran las buenas noches, pero lo ignoraron y pasaron de largo. No pudo dormir después de eso, caminó hacia su armario y sacó de éste un viejo juguete en forma de computadora.

Lo estrechó en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. Estaba abrazando la arcaica laptop de Izzy.

"Mi hermano... Izzy" murmuró entre sollozos, con el corazón angustiado, esa vez habló el lado profundo de su alma.

Salió de su habitación con cuidado de no ser visto, entró al cuarto de su hermano menor y le miró por largo tiempo.

-Tú no te acuerdas, pero te encantaba jugar al escondite; siempre querías saber todo... – no dijo nada más, con sumo cuidado dejó el juguete en la cama de Izzy y se retiró satisfecho de no haber sido visto ni oído por alguien.

Él mismo no sabía el por qué de su sequedad con respecto al asunto.

+++++++++(retrospección)++++++++++

-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces?

-Hago tarea, los grandes hacemos tareas porque vamos al kinder, Izzy.

-¿Tai, y cuentan estrellas allá?

-No, no contamos estrellas.

-¿Y se pueden contar?

-No se puede, son muchas... quizá mamá sepa.

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido Tai Yagami.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo Tai fue revisar si Izzy había visto el juguete, pero la cama estaba hecha y no había rastros de la vieja laptop.

A su espalda escuchó la voz de su hermanito.

-La recuerdo- suspiró el pelirrojo –Recuerdo esa computadora de juguete, pero no soy capaz de recordarte a ti ni a nadie de esta familia.

-Es tu familia- gorjeó Tai –Te guste o no…

-Ya veo…

-Tengo algo qué decirte, Izzy- mencioné de pronto Tai, sin voltear a verle.

-Es Koushiro- aclaró el otro.

-Da lo mismo, ¿escucharás lo que tengo qué decirte?

Escuchó que el chico respiraba con profundidad. Tai escuchó el redoble de su corazón en esos momentos.

-Dime.- dijo finalmente Izzy.

-Yo te solté la mano…

Se giró para encarar a su hermano. Esa confesión le había costado todas las pesadillas de tu vida. Izzy tenía la mirada fija en él, pero no decía nada.

Tai le dio un golpe al marco de la puerta con su puño.

-¡Demonios!- dejó salir.

Koushiro se mordió los labios.

-No fue tu culpa, tenías sólo 6 años- dijo con toda la claridad que pudo.

Pero esa declaración no parecía poner contento a Tai, quien volvió a golpear el marco de la puerta y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

De nuevo gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero redactar un final para esta historia viejita.


End file.
